coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 432 (1st February 1965)
Plot Ena feels depressed and old after her fight with Elsie. Not looking forward to arguing when collecting rent, she gives the job to Minnie for a shilling in the pound commission and sends her to get this week's. Elsie is similarly depressed as she realises she's getting old and heading towards nothing, only happy to have Dennis to keep her company. She pays her rent with no fuss when Minnie calls but insists on the window being repaired. When Minnie's gone, Elsie breaks down. Swindley is given hints by Mr Papagopolous that he may be promoted to area manager for Gamma Garments. The pipes freeze in the shop with the cold spell. Minnie gets her eightpence and halfpenny commission from Ena. Len has twenty jobs on for burst pipes and can't answer them all for several hours. He is delighted when Jerry Booth turns up and employs him instantly to assist with all the jobs. Dennis visits Ena and tells her about Elsie's depressed condition. Jerry says that Myra had a baby girl but doesn't elaborate for anyone. Elsie arrives home from work to find her evening meal ready, cooked by Dennis, the teapot brewed and he's written to Linda prompting her to write back to her mother. Elsie's touched at his concern. Annie is suspicious as to why Jerry isn't boasting about the baby as other fathers would be doing. She panics when both Ena and Elsie are in the Rovers at the same time. Ena summons Elsie to the snug and tells her she's going to sell No.11 to Edward Wormold. Elsie's pleased and Annie's amazed when they drink together, albeit bitterly arguing over who's going to pay. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Mr. Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard and office *Gamma Garments Notes *First appearance of Jerry Booth since 20th May 1964. *In a rare reference to real life events, Minnie Caldwell and Ena Sharples mention the funeral of Sir Winston Churchill which took place on Saturday 30th January 1965, two days before this episode was broadcast. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Charlie Moffitt (Gordon Rollings), Stan Ogden (Bernard Youens), Hilda Ogden (Jean Alexander) and Irma Ogden (Sandra Gough). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie's cloud darkens and Dennis looks for a silver lining *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,260,000 homes (joint 1st place with 3rd February 1965). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "You know, it's funny you know but once upon a time I used to enjoy it." Minnie Caldwell: What?" Ena Sharples: "Scratchin' Elsie Tanner's eyes out. I used to look forward to it. A screaming match with "Lady Muck" and I enjoyed it more than the Queen's broadcast on Christmas Day, God bless her". --- Elsie Tanner: "Funny when you think of it, isn't it? Twenty years ago - "Totty Tanner", wedge-heeled shoes, black-market nylons - straight off to Burtonwood. The march of time..." Dennis Tanner: "Mam, what's up?" Elsie Tanner: "They wouldn't recognise me now, would they? No 'usband, no fancy man, nothing to look forward to. Just bawling me guts out in the middle of the road with an old woman. Just working 'til I draw me pension. I'll finish up like 'er. I will, I'll finish up just like Ena Sharples." Category:1965 episodes